lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kambuni
Kambuni is a young female ostrich who resides in the Pride Lands. She makes her first appearance in Follow That Hippo!. Appearance Kambuni is a petite chick with long pinkish gray legs and a black feathery body, with a white feather collar and other white feathers on the tip of her wings. She has three black tail feathers with white at the tip of each. Her neck and face are a pale pink, very slightly darker than the white of her feathers, and she has a large yellow-gold beak. She has green eyes, rosy cheeks, and three black feathers at the top of her head. Personality Kambuni is an innocent and playful child who likes to play with her friends. She appears to be somewhat pusillanimous and timid, as shown when first meeting the Lion Guard.Follow That Hippo! History Follow That Hippo! Kambuni is first seen as a shadow sneaking past the zebras until Mtoto calls out about a hyena attack. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and Kion demands them to show themselves. Kambuni and her friend reveal themselves, pleading with the leader not to hurt them. They explain that they were just 'playing' Lion Guard and that it was their turn to be the bad guys. Kion is intrigued by their game, and they go on to tell him about how they enjoy playing as their favorite characters. Mtoto asks them to join in their game of Lion Guard, to which the baby animals become excited at. However, Kion politely declines, and he and the Guard walk away to do some training, much to the young animals' disappointment. ]] Later, Mtoto's friends are amazed to hear that their friend has been training with the Guard and, despite assuming that he would no longer want to play pretend Lion Guard with them, he does. They begin to play, but grow bored quickly with no one to chase. They notice some nearby hyraxes, which they decide to name after the hyenas and chase them. However, lurking in the grass, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu overhear them and decide to follow. With the hyraxes finally reaching safety, the kids wonder what to chase next. The hyenas emerge from their hiding spot and decide to chase after the kids instead. Kambuni runs away ahead of everyone, though soon the hyenas focus their attention on Mtoto anyway. Kambuni and her friends make it back to Beshte and inform him of the danger Mtoto are in. She watches as the hippo races away. After their friend is safely returned to them, Kambuni listens intently to Mtoto's tale of how he and Beshte escaped. Seeing their excitement, Kion decides to give each of the kids their own muddy Mark of the Lion Guard each, starting with Mtoto. Kambuni and her friends immediately become overly excited, crowding Kion for their own Mark. Trivia *Kambuni is the only member of Mtoto's group not to have a second appearance. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Ostriches Category:Birds Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Young Animals Category:One Appearance